Ne pleure pas petite princesse
by Arrabella Drummond
Summary: UA Sakura est une duchesse du pays de Konoha. Promise à un homme dont elle ignore l'existence, elle tente de refuser cette prochaine union. Lors d'une soirée organisée à la Cours par le roi du pays, elle rencontre un homme. Un beau brun ténébreux connu pour faire tomber les femmes. Mais qui est-il vraiment ? SasukeXSakura et d'autre couple en arrière plant.
1. Chapter 1

Voici donc le chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en laissant une petite review en bas. Si quelque chose vous dérange, dite-le moi aussi. Cette fiction sera vraiment basée sur les relations amoureuses. Ce sera assez "gnian-gnian". Au fait, je voulais ajouter, la chanson qui se trouve vers le début du chapitre, c'est moi qui l'est écrite. Elle me tient à cœur, c'est une chanson de ce genre que quelqu'un de très cher me chantait quand je pleurai. J'ai retrouvé l'air et j'ai modifié les paroles très tard dans la nuit, elle me tient donc très à cœur. De plus, cette fiction m'a été inspirée d'un livre que je vous conseille : "A la poursuite d'Olympe" d'Annie Jay. C'était un livre qui fallait lire pour le collège pendant les grandes vacances. Je n'étais donc pas très emballée vu la taille du livre (250 pages je crois... Et j'étais feignante), mais une fois plongée à l'intérieur, je ne pouvais plus en sortir. Cet ouvrage parle, comme ma fiction, d'une fille en âge de se marier qui se révolte contre son père. Elle va se débrouiller seule pour échapper à son géniteur et elle se trouvera au centre d'un complot contre le roi de France. Enfin voilà, c'était mon petit blabla du chapitre 1 ! Bonne lecture.

_-Arrabella._

_**Chapitre premier. **_

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, s'effondrant sur le sol. Elle défit le magnifique chignon qui ornait ses cheveux roses. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle essuya ces dernière d'un coup sec. Elle se releva ensuite s'asseyant devant sa coiffeuse. Elle pesta quelques insultes. Comment avait-il osé...

**_[FLASH BACK]_**

_«__Ma chère fille____..._,dit le père de Sakura d'un ton qui se voulait mielleux. _»_

La dite Sakura se retourna et d'un sourire, elle lui répondit poliment.

_« Oui père ? »_

Ce dernier s'approcha les mains derrière le dos, tout sourire. La rose haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait bien y cacher. Le doute fut bien vite dissipé, car le père de la jeune fille lui tendit une lettre dont l'écriture et le sceau ne disait rien à la demoiselle. D'ailleurs, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Monsieur Haruno entama la lecture.

_« Hm !_ ,fit-il en se raclant la gorge. »

Il démarra la lecture de la lettre. Au fur et à mesure de cette dernière, les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent.

_« Enfin, tout cela pour dire que la famille à laquelle j'ai promis ta main a accepté les noces. »_

Cette dernière phrase confirma les craintes de Sakura. La douleur qu'elle avait dans la poitrine la faisait souffrir. Elle sentait que son cœur allait exploser. Elle se sentait abandonnée, trahie. Comme jamais, elle ressentait les chaînes de la noblesse. C'était ça, elle se sentait emprisonnée, scellée, elle et son destin. Les larmes commencèrent à lui piquer les yeux et son sourire avait disparu. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler et pleurer de tout son soûl. Au lieu de laisser cour à ses pulsions de faiblesses, elle laissa quartier libre à sa colère, et, pour la première fois, elle osa tenir tête à son père. Elle fronça les sourcils et planta son regard plein de reproches dans celui de son géniteur. Sa tête était haute et ses yeux animé d'une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_« Je refuse..._ , commença la rose peu rassurée.

_- Pardon ?_ ,répliqua son père incompréhensif.

-_Je refuse !_ ,répéta-elle avec plus de courage, _Je refuse ces noces et le mari que vous me donnez ! Je refuse d'être enchaînée à un homme dont je ne connais pas l'existence ! Comment avez-vous osez me promettre contre ma volonté et sans m'en parler ?!_,cette fois, Sakura laissa libre court à ses pensées, _Je n'ai nullement envie de voir mon avenir scellé dans un mariage arrangé et sans sentiments ! Et puis- »_  
_  
_ Elle fut interrompu par une gifle de son père. Suite à ce geste, elle s'arrêta net. Elle ne comprenait pas, son père n'avais jamais eu l'audace de lui adresser ne serais-ce qu'un coup. Et là... Elle regarda son père avec dégoût avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre.

**_[FIN DU FLASH BACK]_**

Sakura se regarda avec honte dans le miroir devant elle. Elle toucha sa joue rouge par le coup porté quelques instants plus tôt. Elle baissa les yeux, soupirant. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle s'était rebellée contre son propre père et elle ne ressentait aucune culpabilité. Au contraire, elle se sentit honteuse de pas avoir fait ça plus rapidement, et un sentiment de haine l'entourait. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Sakura a tout de suite remarqué le changement d'attitude de son père. Il se faisait plus distant, et devenait de plus en plus exécrable. De plus, lorsqu'il s'est re-marié, il n'en avait plus que pour sa nouvelle compagne. Sakura en souffrait énormément. Elle voyait son père perdre la raison petit à petit. La rose soupira de nouveau et essuya les petites larmes qui lui restaient sous les yeux. Elle prit ensuite dans ses mains une petite boîte qu'elle ouvrit. Comme à chaque foi qu'elle écoutait la mélodie de cette boîte à musique, elle s'apaisa elle et son esprit, s'évadant grâce à la voix envoûtante de cette douce mélodie.

_« Ne pleure pas petite princesse,_

_Ris, sourit, met de la couleur dans ta vie !_

_Ne pleure pas petite princesse,_

_Sèche tes larmes, prend ma main et viens danser._

_Tes yeux rougies par les larmes,_

_T'empêche de voir la vie devant toi._

_Ne pleure pas petite princesse,_

_Sèche tes larmes et viens danser...»_

Sakura qui avait croisé ses bras et posé sa tête sur ces derniers, s'endormait très vite avec la mélodie. Elle fut réveillée une petite heure plus tard par Chiyo, sa gouvernante. Cette dernière lui adressa un petit sourire avant que Sakura lui saute au visage en pleurant de nouveau.

_« Sakura enfin ! »_

Chiyo était la seule à l'appeler par son prénom. Tous les autres domestiques devait nommé Sakura "Mademoiselle Sakura", "Mademoiselle Haruno" ou "Duchesse". En effet, la rose était la fille de Okinawa Haruno, Duc de la province Est de Konoha. Mais Chiyo était une personne à part. Que ce soit avant ou après la mort de la mère de la jeune fille, Chiyo s'était toujours occupée de Sakura. Alors la voir dans cet état là la contrariait. Elle soupira puis calma Sakura petit à petit. Une fois les larmes de la rose stoppées, elle lui demanda de lui expliquer la raison de ses pleurs. Sakura débuta son récit, avec toujours ce sentiment de haine et d'enchaînement. Elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait un mot, une chaîne se rajoutait autour de son corps et qu'un cadenas se referma. Une fois l'histoire achevée, Chiyo lui lança un regard plein de compassion avant de prendre Sakura dans ses bras. Cette dernière la serra fort contre elle. Elles se détachèrent quelques minutes plus tard, qui étaient apparues comme trop courtes pour la jeune femme. La gouvernante posa son regard dans celui de Sakura puis lui dit :

_« __É__coute... Je sais que c'est difficile d'accepter un mariage arrangé, mais tu n'aurais pas dut laisser libre court à tes sentiments. Si tu avais su rester calme, et que tu aurais exprimé ton mécontentement un peu plus tard et calmement, ton père aurait réagi différemment._

_-__Peut être..._ ,répondit Sakura, _Mais je n'ai pas sus retenir mes accès de colère. Maintenant, tout est fichu ? Je serai enchaînée toute ma vie..._

_-Ne dis pas ça voyons ! Connais-tu le nom de la personne auquel tu as été promise ?_ ,demanda Chiyo. _»_

Sakura fit un "non" de la tête.

_« Et bien où est le problème ?! Si ça se trouve, ton futur mari est un homme magnifique !_,ricanna la gouvernante en tapant du coude la jeune fille _» _

Cette dernière sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de son futur mari. Elle déglutit en pensant ces mots. "Futur mari" sonnait décidément mal dans sa tête. La gouvernante se leva, prenant les cheveux rose de la demoiselle. Elle fit de ces derniers un magnifique chignon puis elle lui conseilla de sortir s'amuser un peu avec ses amies. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, la rose se retrouvaient en compagnie de ses quatre meilleures amies. Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, deux amies d'enfances que Sakura ne quittait plus, et Temari No Sabaku et Tentent connues plus tôt, mais tout aussi proche. Elles étaient donc toutes les cinq dans un carrosse qui les menaient à la Cours. La Cours était une grande salle qui donnait des fêtes quasiment tous les soirs. Présidées par le roi, seules les personnes de la haute société pouvaient y entrer. Or, Sakura et ses amies en faisaient parties. Portant leurs plus belles parures, elles descendirent une à une du carrosse. La rose leurs ayant raconté sa péripétie du matin, avait été "forcée" de sortir s'amuser en compagnie de ses amies pour "profiter de ses derniers instants de liberté". Elle sourit intérieurement. Sans doute avaient-elles raison. Elle entrèrent dans le magnifique château du roi de Konoha. Ce dernier gouvernait d'une main de fer sur le royaume, tout en étant juste et généreux. C'est pour cela qu'il était aimé de tous. De plus, son fils portait en lui toutes les qualités de son géniteur. L'avenir du pays du feu était tracé. Une fois dans la salle, les cinq jeune femmes s'émerveillèrent, comme à chaque fois, de la beauté des lieux. Face à tant de beauté, les yeux de Sakura brillèrent, et son sourire reprit son éclat habituel. Hinata s'en réjoui et donna un petit coup de coude à son amie.

___«_A_llez ! Profite-en comme jamais ! Et qui sais, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui plaira à ton père, et à toi !_,ria-t-elle.

-_Haha ! C'est vrai !_ ,ricana la rose, _c'est parti pour la chasse à l'homme~! Quant à toi,vas donc voir le prince, il ne t'attendra pas indéfiniment !__ »_

Les joues d'Hinata prirent une teinte rosées. En effet la demoiselle aimait Naruto Uzumaki, l'héritier au trône, depuis sa tendre enfance. D'ailleurs, les deux s'entendaient à merveille. Mais Sakura n'en savait pas plus, elle ne côtoyait pas la famille royale, ou alors très peu. En parlant du loup, Naruto se dirigea vers les cinq jeunes filles, enfin plus particulièrement une certaine Hyuga. Sakura, Temari, Tenten et Ina la laissèrent donc avec le prince. La Cours commença à se remplir, tous les nobles de la plus haute instance se réunifièrent. Parmi eux, la famille Nara, Inuzuka, se joignaient à la fête. Dans ces dernières, se trouvaient Shikamaru Nara et Kiba Inuzuka, deux garçons de l'âge de la rose, mais aussi deux amis. A la vue du Nara, Temari gonfla une joue. Ces deux-là ne s'appréciaient pas tellement. Pourtant, lorsqu'on les voient se disputer, la plupart du temps donc, on croirai voir un vieux couple. Voyant la mine "réjouie" de la No Sabaku, Shikamaru s'approcha, un sourire moqueur au visage.

_«_ _Et bien alors femme ? Serais-tu déçue de me voir ?_

_-__Pff !_ ,pesta la blonde, _Ma soirée est gâchée__._ »

Et ils se chamaillèrent de nouveau sous les yeux blasés de Sakura. Puis, pour annoncer le début de la fête,la première danse, ouverte par Hinata et Naruto débuta. Hinata n'est pas quelqu'un de très social. Elle est plutôt timide et renfermée, sauf avec ses quatre amies. Mais dès que l'Uzumaki lui adressait la parole, elle n'était plus capable d'aligner deux mots. Ce qui était loin de déplaire au prince, qui qui trouvait ça, particulièrement "mignon". La demoiselle aux cheveux roses sourit, ils étaient quelque sorte "pré-destinés" comme Temari et Shikamaru, ou Ino et Kiba, ce dernier couple étant beaucoup moins flagrant. Elle soupira de nouveau, accompagnée de Tenten. Elle aussi devait penser la même chose : elles n'avaient personne. Alors, pour se lancer un défi, Tenten s'exclama.

« _La première qui trouve un garçon !_  
_  
_  
_-__Haha !_ ,ria la rose, _Avec plaisir !_»

Elles se séparèrent, en quête d'un beau jeune homme qui pourrait les inviter. Sakura arpenta du regard toute la Cours, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un homme brun. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient d'un noir si profond que la rose faillit s'y abandonner ? Et dès que le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Sakura, elle se sentit devenir comme Hinata. Ces yeux... Ils étaient si envoûtant, si beaux... Si magique. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher dans sa direction,son cœur fit un bond. Et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, s'inclina, lui donna sa main, et parla de sa voix grave, douce,et hypnotique, elle sentit ses forces s'abandonner.

_« Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?_ ,fit le jeune homme. »

**A suivre.. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je poste le second chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Que je vous prévienne à l'avance, c'est assez "niait". Enfin, surtout ce chapitre. Les autres seront un peu plus intéressants.

Cette fiction sera plutôt courte (je prévois 9 chapitres !) et je ne sais pas si je vais changer le rating pour le mettre en T ou M. (J'ai vachement envie de faire un lemon.. Mais avec qui ? Haha ! xD)

Enfin bref, tout cela est loin, donc, bonne lecture les amis ! Merci pour les reviews, elles me font plaisir !

_**Chapitre deuxième.**_

« Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? ,fit le jeune homme ? »

Sakura tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Ce garçon était un sorcier, elle en était sûre. Elle se gifla mentalement et prit la main tendue du jeune homme, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Elle se sentit si petite et fragile par rapport à lui... Elle poussa un juron à peine audible et décida d'entamer une conversation.

« Ahem..._, _commença-t-elle doucement, Quel est votre nom ?,arriva-t-elle à dire.

-Je m'appelle Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa., répondit-il en arborant un petit sourire, Et vous ? »

Prise au dépourvut, Sakura répondit avec un peu de retard.

« Je suis Sakura Haruno. »

Le brun eut l'air d'apprécier les niaiseries de la rose, car il étouffa un rire. Quant à la Haruno, elle sentit qu'elle allait bientôt craquer. Une telle réaction ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle qui était plutôt extravertie, elle était maintenant presque plus timide qu'Hinata. Et lorsque l'Uchiwa posa sa main sur sa taille fine, son cœur implosa dans sa poitrine. Ils démarrèrent la valse. Tout avait disparu autour de Sakura. Elle se sentait légère, mais surtout envoûtée. Elle se laissait totalement guider par Sasuke. Et lorsque la musique cessa, Sakura était déçue. Elle s'inclina légèrement, souriante, puis ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, l'une allant voir voir ses amies, l'autre allant voir le prince. Et c'est à peine arrivé, que mutuellement, ils se firent littéralement sauter dessus par leurs amis respectifs.

« Alors ?! C'est qui ce bel homme ?!,s'exclama Ino.

-Rhoo mais tait-toi enfin !,grommela la rose en rougissant légèrement.

-Dit-nous !,ajouta Temari en ricanant. ___»_

Sakura soupira en levant la tête... Elles n'allaient pas la lâcher.

« Alors ?!,fit un blond.»

Sasuke lança un regard blasé à son ami. Et voilà qu'il danse une fois avec une fille, que son meilleur ami s'imagine tout et n'importe quoi. Enfin... Il était comme ça, et rien ni personne ne pourra le changer.

« Alors ?!,insista le prince.

-Alors quoi ?,soupira le brun.

-Bhen l'amie d'Hinata !,expliqua Naruto.

-Au lieu de t'occuper de mes affaires, occupes-toi des tiennes___,_fit Sasuke en lançant un regard vers Hinata. ___»_

Le blond piqua un fard monumental avant de se taire rapidement. Sasuke, satisfait, lui donna une petite tape sur son épaule en arborant un petit sourire. Un petit coup de pouce du destin devrait les unir rapidement. Sasuke soupira de nouveau. Quant à lui... Il fronça les sourcils, il ne voulait pas y penser. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait parlé qu'à son meilleur ami. Il n'accepterait pas ___ça_. Il n'avait pas répondu et il ne s'était pas révolté contre ses parents pour rien. Qu'importe, il n'accepterait pas ça._**  
**_

En une seule et unique soirée, Sakura avait oublié tous ses problèmes de la matinée. Décidément, ses amis étaient les meilleurs qu'elles puissent avoir. De plus... Sa danse avec l'Uchiwa ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Enfin, la rose se sentait bien, et ça se voyait. Elle alla retrouver Tenten, pour lui faire part de sa rencontre. Mais elle la trouva en très bonne compagnie. Elle décida donc de la laisser tranquille. Elle se redirigea alors vers Hinata.

La seule pensée de Tenten à ce moment -là, était que le temps s'arrête. Le pari qu'elle avait fait plus tôt était déjà très loin. Elle fut aussi perdue dans les yeux nacre d'un beau jeune homme. Ils étaient d'un blanc si pur... Plus blancs que ceux d'Hinata, et dieu sait comme ceux de la Hyuga sont pâles. Timidement, et pour la première fois, en effet elle n'avait pas osé lui parler lors de la valse, elle adressa la parole au garçon.**_  
_**

Sakura sauta dans les bras d'Hinata, cette dernière venant de quitter le prince. Elle était aux anges et ça se voyait. La Hyuga bascula sous l'étreinte de la rose. Elle aussi était distraite, mais cette fois-ci dans le bon sens. Elles s'aidèrent à se relever, puis la brune demanda assez surprise.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait mettre dans une telle euphorie ? »

La rose sautilla un peu, tout sourire avant de répondre.

« Tu n'as pas vu le garçon avec qui j'ai dansé ?

-Non désolée je n'ai pas fait attention... »

La rose fit gonfler une de ses joues. Elle chercha ensuite du regard le garçon ténébreux avec qui elle avait dansé. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle prit la main d'Hinata et le montra du doigt avec celle-ci. La brune haussa un sourcil.

« Sasuke ?,demanda-t-elle. »

Le dénommé Sasuke laissa échapper un éternuement, ce qui fit rire le prince.

« À tes souhaits. Peut-être est-ce la demoiselle avec laquelle tu as dansé qui parle de toi~ !,s'exclama-t-il moqueur. »

L'Uchiwa soupira une énième fois, puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il n'allait vraiment pas le laisser tranquille.**_  
_**

La rose pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu connais Sasuke ?, questionna Sakura. ___»_

Si elle le connaissait ? Bien sûr ! Sa famille et la sienne étaient les deux plus grandes puissances financières de tout le Konoha ! Alors oui, elle le connaissait. En plus, il était le meilleur ami de Naruto. D'ailleurs, le prince lui parlait souvent de Sasuke. Donc oui, elle le con

naissait. Sakura s'impatientait de la réponse lente de la brune. Alors, elle lui répondit distraitement.

« Oui je le connais. C'est le meilleur ami de Naruto ! Mais il n'apparaît pas souvent lors de soirée. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu- »

Hinata se tut, venant de réaliser une chose... Peut être que l'Uchiwa était venu pour... La Hyuga sourit intérieurement. Cela pourrait être intéressant, et surtout, ce serait une grande coïncidence ! Elle se reprit à la vue du visage de Sakura. Celle-ci s'impatientait. Qu'avait entendu dire la brune ? Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air grave d'Hinata.

_« J'ai entendu dire que c'était un vrai tombeur. »_

Sakura se sentit mal en entendant cette révélation. Son enthousiasme s'envola immédiatement et son visage se rembrunît un peu. Enfin... Ce n'était pas si grave. En éternelle battante, Sakura refit briller ses yeux. Mais, malgré tout, elle était déçue.**_  
_**

Hinata se sentit mal en voyant la déception de son amie. Mais, la suite des événements promettait d'être si intéressante. Et puis, à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres arguments... Elle espérait tout de même qu'elle n'allait pas maudire sa bêtise._**  
**_

La Hyuga ne se doutait pas, qu'à ce moment-là, toute l'histoire allait changer à cause d'une simple phrase dite sois le coup de la pression. La brune prit le bras de son amie pour qu'elles aillent s'amuser un peu toutes les deux._**  
**_

L'Uchiwa tiqua nerveusement du sourcil. Son sang-froid habituel s'envolait presque à cause de son très cher ami. C'est décidé, il ne viendra plus jamais aux fêtes organisées par l'Uzumaki. Il soupira. Il disait ça à chaque fois. Et, à chaque fois, il revenait -une fois tous les deux mois, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.- Naruto posa son bras sur l'épaule du brun. Il ricana avant de lui demander, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

« Eh, tu sais, si tu veux, je peux demander à Hinata des informations sur elle~ !

-Eh, tu sais, commença l'Uchiwa de la même voix, tu devrais justement t'occuper d'Hinata au lieu de te mêler tout le temps de mes affaires. »

Le blond renifla dédaigneusement avant de gonfler les joues.

« Si je ne t'aide pas, tu finiras, non pas seul, mais sans personne que tu aimeras.

-Haha !,ria-t-il jaune. J'en doute fort. »

Il se tu, soupirant une énième fois. Il se disait qu'il n'avait pas assez profité de sa jeunesse, et que maintenant, il était enchaîné. Mais, il ne se laissera pas faire. Il brisera ses chaîne, quitte à détruire les liens entre lui et ses parents, quitte à changer son caractère.**_  
_**

L'Uchiwa se fit extirper de ses pensées par le blond qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il grommela et les remit en place, avant de faire subir le même sort à Naruto._**  
**_

Quelques heures plus tard, la soirée prit fin. La Cour commença à se vider. Fatiguée, Sakura décida de rentrer elle aussi. Elle partit réunir ses amies, chose difficiles, tantôt l'une se trouvait dans la partie gauche de la salle, tantôt l'autre était dans les jardins... Elle remua ciel et terre avec Hinata pour retrouver les autres filles. _**  
**_

Une fois ces dernières réunies, elles quittèrent la Cour. Sakura lança un dernier regard à celle-ci, et elle y croisa celui de l'Uchiwa. Elle lui sourit, avant de se retourner et partir._**  
**_

À l'intérieur du carrosse, les commentaires sur la soirée fusaient. Toutes ressassaient leurs faits et gestes de la fête. Et leurs rires cristallins, résonnaient dans la cabine. Elles échangeaient le nom de leur différent cavalier, sans oublier de dire implicitement, ou explicitement, des petits sous-entendus sur ces derniers. Sakura et Hinata n'y manquèrent pas. Elles avaient le rouge qui leurs montaient aux joues. Sur ce sujet, seule Tenten restait silencieuse. Elle semblait ailleurs, pensive. Ses yeux marrons, regardant vaguement le ciel noir parsemé de petites étoiles, paraissaient briller d'un éclat jusqu'ici inconnu. De plus, elle affichait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres fines qui, de temps à autre, semblaient s'élargir sur le visage de la brune. Tenten semblait détendue, mais surtout, elle paraissait comme... Aspirée vers un autre monde. Un monde semblable à celui des songes, mais qui pourtant, en voyant le visage de la jeune fille, semblait un millier de fois plus merveilleux...

Temari, qui avait remarqué au bout de quelques minutes l'expression sereine de Tenten, fit sortir celle-ci de sa rêverie avant de lui lancer un regard plein de connotations, et de lui demander.

« Dit moi jolie brune, ricana-t-elle, avec qui as-tu dansé pour arborer un sourire aussi radieux ? »

Prise au dépourvu , elle tenta d'échapper aux yeux malicieux de la blonde, chose impossible. Elle rougit alors, avant de gonfler les joues et lever les yeux au plafond.

« Personne.,dit-elle. »

Temari ria un peu, avant de soupirer et répliquer.

« C'est fou comme ça sonne faux~ !Ta bouche dit une chose, mais tes yeux en disent une autre. »

Tenten toussota. Décidément, elle mentait très mal. De plus, Sakura, qui avait tout entendu ajouta, arborant un grand sourire.

« Alors, si tu n'as dansé avec personne, qui était le garçon avec qui tu___parlais__? _»

La brune rougit de plus belle, avant d'avouer, résignée et les yeux au ciel.

« C-C'est... ,commença-t-elle. »

À suivre..


End file.
